


i see in you, what i hide in me [6/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Characters, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Tony Stark, F/M, Natasha has the strongest compACE ever, No Beta, Other, character being considered ace without realizing it himself, mentions of Tony/Natasha flirting, spies spy sexual orientations, still in the deck ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: When Natasha requested a change of plan for watching over Tony Stark she backed it up with the fact that he did not find her sexually attractive.6th of 52 aspec drabbles :)





	i see in you, what i hide in me [6/52]

**Author's Note:**

> I guess things are kind of shady here with Natasha guessing Tony's sexual orientation without his knowledge nor agreement. I tried to make it clear that while she thinks it's a pretty good guess and has some things to back up her statement, she allows the possibility she might be wrong. But it's a bit of a sticky subject, so I wanted to explain it before you get into the story in case it bothers you too much.

When Natasha requested a change of plan for watching over Tony Stark she backed it up with the fact that he did not find her sexually attractive.

She didn't explain her statement nor backed it up with anything and was actually quite curious how Fury would react to it. It was, perhaps, a bit of a test, she thought as he read that line out loud from her report.

Fury obviously expected some additional explanation, but she failed to offer one. He watched her steadily and after a moment she rose an eyebrow in a polite inquire as if she was confused what seemed to be unclear about her conclusions.

She wondered how far she could push him with it. Could she make him question anyone not finding her attractive? Make him ask what convinced her that Stark of all people was resistant to the plan involving potential seduction. She doubted he would do that, but wanted to try and make him anyway. 

Director Fury was a good boss as far as they went and she liked that, but there would always be something in her trying to push the buttons of anyone in charge to know where their boundaries lay. Clint called that good instinct, Phil called it being a brat. These days it was mostly a bit of safely contained amusement.

"What sort of change in tactic do you suggest?" Fury finally asked and Natasha smirked before replying.

"I think we should inform him of my true role, when there will be an opportune moment. If we want eyes in his company and actually knowing more about his work than his deterotating personal life, we should focus on Miss Potts. With the persona we crafted for me, it wouldn't be too complicated for me to switch the specific post in their employment. I'm certain I can talk Miss Potts into it, especially if we stop trying to play the attraction game on Stark's side. She will see me for an undermined, but well qualified employee and should easily enough give me the space to work."

Fury nodded.

"You've been there, I trust your evaluation. And as a matter of fact, the perfect moment might come sooner rather than later."

"He is acting more and more self-destructive," she agreed. "He's getting worse."

"My thoughts exactly. Start to work on making the shift and I think we will make it official soon enough, agent Romanoff."

"Sir," she nodded before getting up to leave the room. She paused when she reached the door. "Sir- Thank you for trusting me on this. And taking my lead."

He nodded, obviously slightly surprised.

"Of course. I hardly think I would be able to judge the situation better from the outsider point of view."

She smiled at the hidden annoyance of not being able to always be right in the middle of everything that she caught in his admission.

"If it makes you feel any better, sir, I doubt Stark is much ahead of you on that bit of data."

He looked at her questioningly, but she only smiled politely and quietly left the room. 

She could describe in detail how dependent on other people's opinion Stark was in judging the attractiveness of women. How, while he was rather vocal about his appreciation of Natasha's looks, she had little doubt that they were actually far more appreciated by Happy than Stark himself. How all of Stark's lines and behaviors were so over the top, she was surprised no one saw how fake they were, how well practiced. The man flirted with every breath and shared innuendo on every exhale unless of course, anything distracted him in which case he forgot his role and Natasha could as well be a shapeless bot for all the attention her body received. 

She was an expert enough on faking sexual attraction to recognize it. She could simply drop the term "asexual" in her report without much of a doubt, but since there was no such need at the moment, she was happy to let Stark figure it out himself. He was supposed to be a genius, he would probably get there eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting around to posting those drabbles I already wrote and just left to rot on my comp. ;) I should also start writing new ones D:
> 
> Find me on my [tumblr](lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to my [ace side blog](acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
